1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shock-absorption device for a ski, such as an alpine ski, a cross-country ski, a mono-ski or a snowboard. It is especially related to an improvement of such type of a device, and is also related to a ski equipped therewith.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Different types of skis are known to be manufactured to have a more or less flexible structure. There are numerous variations which are constituted by a beam having an elongate shape, whose front end is curved upwardly to form a spatula, the rear end also being curved more slightly to constitute the heel.
Current skis generally have a composite structure in which different materials are combined such that each of them functions in an optimal manner, in light of the distribution of mechanical stresses during use of the ski. Thus, the structure generally comprises peripheral protection elements, internal resistance elements to resist flexional and torsional stresses and a core. These elements are assembled by adhesion or injection, the assembly generally being undertaken in a hot mold having the definitive shape of the ski, with a front portion substantially raised in a spatula, a rear portion slightly raised in the heel and a central arched portion.
Despite the concern of ski manufacturers to manufacture good quality skis, they have not, until now, found a high-performance ski satisfying all conditions of use.
Current skis have a certain number of disadvantages. In particular, they do not behave very well on snow during oscillations due to vibrations or flexions of the ski. Indeed, the persistent vibrations cause loss of adherence and therefore, bad performance from the ski. It is therefore very important to absorb the vibrations and, as such, various solutions have already been disclosed. For example, the solution proposed in the French Patent Publication Nos. 2,503,569 and 2,575,393 should be noted. However, these shock-absorption devices have only minor effects that are imperceptible to the skiers.